


【冢不二】X检遇到当医生的前暧昧对象怎么破

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 22





	【冢不二】X检遇到当医生的前暧昧对象怎么破

X检遇到当医生的前暧昧对象怎么破

不二周助不是讳疾忌医的人，因此当他的家庭医生忍足侑士挂着一脸含义不明的笑容给他开了一张去青大附属医院gang肠科做一项gang门检查的诊断单时，他并没有多想。

不二高中时，除了由美子已在国内嫁为人妇外，不二家举家移民到父亲工作地所在的法国，他本人一直到上个月才回日本。出于某种不可说的原因，他并没有和旧日的朋友们联系，和忍足重逢也是因为姐姐牵线的缘故——忍足从医大毕业后，在进行医院继承人的历练的同时，也因为跟由美子夫家的交情，成为了由美子一家人的家庭医生。

这阵子不二的肠胃一直有些不适，忍足小题大做地给他做了个全身检查，然后说这块不是他的专长，开了单让不二去医院。

说实话，正当青春年少的小伙子做gang门指检，要将最最隐私、甚至说是最羞耻的部位暴露于人前，心理上总是有些难堪的，所以不二还是有几分庆幸毕竟不是由忍足这样的熟人给自己做，至于陌生人——

不二调整心态，病人面对医生，身体上还有什么隐私可言呢。

跟着单子上的指示和约定的时间，不二找到了青大附属医院gang肠科1号VIP门诊室，坐诊的是一位头发花白的老医生，名牌上写着“川岛健吾”。

“是不二先生吧？”川岛医生慈祥地笑道，“侑士跟我说了你的情况了。其实是这样，今天我一会有个专家会要参加，我们青大医学院有个学生——你放心，是我们这一届最优秀的学生——由他来代替我给你做检查，不知你是否能够接受？”

不二的表情就有些僵。

他其实并不太情愿，但直说不接受吧，显得自己又太矫情了，他是自愿过来做检查的，哪个医生来操作又有什么大的区别吗？

不二在法国多年，思想上还是比较开放的，他曾经拍摄过好几次里昂的天体运动，也做过心理实验的被试，只是东方人含蓄的本能让他有几分挣扎。

“没关系的。”不二勉强露出微笑，“病人到了医院就要接受医生的安排。”

“真是个通情达理的好孩子。”

不二理解地点点头，确实，进行这种检查，遇到一个好说话的病人是多么重要。

老医生看起来舒了一口气，望了一眼墙上的挂钟：“说来，国光也应该快到了。”

听到那个名字的时候，不二还没反应过来。

他进来后就一直背对着门，这时门外传来脚步声，在门口停住了。

见到不二身后的来人，医生的脸上一下子绽放开愉快的笑容，满脸的皱纹也随之舒展：“哎呀，国光，才刚说到你呢，这位是今天的病人，就拜托你了……”

后面老医生说了什么不二一句话都没有听进去。

他几乎是一脸呆滞地看着老医生迎向他的爱徒——比起十年前他们还互相熟悉时长得更高、变得更帅的他昔日的同窗，开始对人类最终极的问题进行思考：我是谁？我在哪里？我要干什么？

手塚没料到会在此处看到不二，也惊讶地瞪大了眼。

“不二，你怎么在这里？”

“咦，国光你认识不二先生？那就更好了，不二先生来做gang门指检，你好好给他操作一下。”

老医生丝毫不觉空气中的暗潮涌动，热情地为他们拉近距离。

“这……”手塚的脸未可察觉地红了一下，难得地觉得有几分尴尬。

不二的眼睛紧紧盯着地面，很想立马在地上挖个地缝钻进去。

神啊，他愿意用一切来换取此刻的时间向后倒退半小时——不，五分钟就好！这样他就不必出现在这里了……面对着仿佛数吨压顶而来的难堪，几欲窒息。

“那这里就交给你了，国光，我先去开会了。”

屋里剩下手塚和不二，一个盯着另一个，另一个打定主意无论发生什么事也决不抬起头来。

空气几近凝滞。

几秒钟的时间漫长得像过了几十年。

不二深呼吸一口气：“我想起还有点事，我先走了。”

随后拔腿就想跑。

“等一下。”

手塚伸手一捞，轻松地就握住了不二细瘦的手腕，随即旋身，空出来的那只手压在墙上，把不二稳稳地固定在了墙壁与自己的胸膛之间。

“为什么要急着走？”

轻轻抬起不二的下巴，手塚希望那双暌违已久的蓝眼睛再度映入自己的身影。

距离好近，手塚的呼吸近在咫尺。

不二死死闭着眼睛不肯睁开。

不是没有预料到总有一天要和手塚重逢，但是绝对不是在此景此情下啊……

“川岛医生——啊！”

一个年轻的小护士见门开着，直接走了进来，猛然见到屋里穿白大褂的手塚把不二按在墙上壁咚的情形，小小地惊呼了一声捂住嘴。

不二迅速低下头，万分希望自己可以即时人间蒸发。

“浅野小姐，麻烦出去的时候关下门。”手塚倒是很镇定，表情和动作都岿然不动。

“啊！好的……抱歉。”小护士手忙脚乱地退出房间，没忘记把门带上并反锁，“你们继续。”

随着“呯”的一声门关上的声音，房里再度归于沉寂。

手塚站直身体，松开对不二的禁锢，轻轻叹了口气。

“不二，既然你不肯跟我沟通……”他顿了顿，表情阴沉了几分，“那我们就先解决你今天过来的问题吧——”说完就干脆地拉着不二往旁边的床上拖。

开什么玩笑！

不二宁可原地暴毙也不能接受手塚对他的那个地方做这样那样的事！

这将是他二十四年人生中极尽羞耻的时候！任何人都可以，只有手塚不行！

“手塚！”不二终于睁开眼，反握住了手塚的手腕，十年以来第一次对上手塚的双眼，语气无比诚恳，“有没有必要做这个检查，我想你我现在已经很清楚了。这里不是叙旧的地方，你先放手，我们换个地方再谈。”

见不二一副想咬人的样子，不想把人逼急了的手塚也就不再强求。

他的手乍一松开，不二就立刻退后几步，与他保持了一定距离。

“是忍足通知你的吧。”

不二已在心里把忍足诅咒了一万遍。

“是。”手塚老老实实地承认，丝毫不认为自己过河拆桥有什么不妥。

“呵，”不二扫了一眼桌面上“gang肠科”的牌子，“亏他想得出。”

对于有足足十年未见面的他们，重逢于此时此地，大概是最尴尬难堪的一刻了。

手塚不自在地咳了一声，没敢说自己这个月本该去妇产科轮值，要是忍足把不二推荐到那里后果可能会更严重。

“话说，”不二瞥了一眼手塚，“没想到手塚会学医。”

他以前就认为，手塚很适合从事律师、警察或者医生这样需要穿制服、外表严谨的职业，果不其然，颀长挺拔的身材包裹在一袭白褂中，英俊的脸庞棱角分明，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金边眼镜，薄唇紧抿，浑身上下散发着拒人千里的气息，竟有几分禁欲的味道。

不二揣测这样的手塚应该会很招小护士和女病人们的喜欢。

想到手塚被一群女孩子围在中央的画面，不二的心中不禁又有些不是滋味。

“家父的建议。”手塚淡淡地说。

原本手塚一只脚都已经踏上了职业网球选手的道路，不过临时家里出了一些变故，手塚不得已回到家中，按照家人们的安排，重新拾回学业，并于次年就考取了青大医学院成为了一名医学生。

“不二，别说我了，我想多了解，你这几年都在做什么。”

手塚专注地看着不二，在和不二同处一室的这段时间内，他的目光就没有从不二身上移开过。

不二避开他的眼神：“手塚，这是你工作的地方，聊天不太好吧……”

手塚微不可辨地叹了一口气，现在离下班时间还差半个小时。

“那你等我一下，我们晚上一起吃饭。”

手塚接替的川岛医生一般只服务VIP客户，所以剩下半个小时里，除了不二外也压根没有别的病人过来。

手塚怕不二撒腿跑了——他知道不二想跑的时候能跑得有多快、消失得多彻底，于是一定要求不二留在房间里。

甚至他还调出了忍足发给他的不二的病历，看了检查结果后，忍不住皱起了眉头。

“你的口味还是很重吧？长期以来吃重辣、重油的食物，你的肠胃肯定不会好。”

不二无精打采地垂着头，闷闷地随口应着。

被逃避了多年的人抓了个正着，晚上还要一起吃饭，手塚势必会问自己当年失联的理由，但该怎么说呢……难道要说实话，自己因为天才的骄傲，在向手塚表白后害怕面对对方的反应所以落荒而逃了？

这样的理由现在想来真是幼稚无比，但是不二理解当年的自己，他曾经是鼓起了多大的勇气，在手塚决定离开去德国打职网的前夜，面对面向手塚表明了自己的心迹。

然而还没有得到手塚的回复，不二就先推开他逃走了。

是害怕吧。

不仅是害怕被拒绝，更害怕不被拒绝。

手塚的人生早早已经做好了规划，自己不过是他这首人生曲谱中弹错的一个音节……

既然明知道是错的，就不应该再潦草下去。

“你怎么知道，这个弹错的音节不能再继续编成一首全新的曲子呢？”

是夜。 

说这话时的手塚，嘴角勾着一股得意的笑弧，纤长而骨节分明的手指，正在不二线条优美、起伏有致的赤裸背部跳动，再滑向两瓣雪白的小丘之间一道深深凹陷的沟壑……

而正被他如此对待着的人，因为此前被灌了不少清酒，此时面色酡红、蓝眸中含着盈盈欲坠的一汪水花，面朝下趴在手塚身上，在刻意的爱抚下发出破碎不成调的呻吟。

不二全然不知自己酒后把所有的心事都坦白招供，身心完全裸呈于他十年前爱过、现在依旧爱着的男人面前，就像一头肥美待宰的小羊羔。

“手、手塚……”断断续续的呜咽中夹杂着最思念之人的名字，意识却凌乱不堪。

“我一直在找你，一直在等你。”手塚俯在不二赤红微烫的耳边，喃喃地低诉。

十年前，当自己即将启程奔赴异乡之时，眼前暗慕已久的对象把自己约出来，红着脸向自己表白的样子，可爱得不得了，无数次在手塚的梦里重温。

可是手塚还没从一瞬间的狂喜中恢复，不二却突然把他推开跑远了，之后无论打了多少个电话、发过多少封邮件，都再无回复。

思及此，手塚心里仍苦涩不已。

十年来为此相思成灾，所受的想念之苦，此时要让这个始作俑者一并偿还。

“啊——”

指尖猛然用力。

不二的惊叫被一个缠绵的亲吻吞没。

当夜的最后，作为病人的不二还是被手塚医生从头到脚、由内至外、彻底地检查了一遍。

~o(〃'▽'〃)o

——END——


End file.
